Talk:M2
Picture What happened to the old picture of M2? I know it changed months ago, but what happened to it? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :They are viewable by looking at the image's file history. ManUCrazy 17:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean the one of it on a bench on a blue background, it was the image when I first came here, but I can't find it now. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Probably deleted. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was another picture that was on this page that has now been deleted. It was just M2 (apparently a later version, hence the deletion) on a white background. I don't remember the one that you are talking about though. Christophee (talk) 18:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Might have been it, all I can remember was that it was on a workbench with a blue background, as iff from a website. May have been later model, just remember it being good. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This (assuming non-admins are allowed to view it) is the only other image that has appeared on this page, as far as I can tell from going through the history. Christophee (talk) 22:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nope can't see it. I'll take a look down the page history. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :No it's not there weird. It must have been deleted from the wiki. Never mind then. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Over a year later I have found a cut down image of what i'm talking about on M2's website. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Mincer hold on, Did Mincer ever try to qualify for any series? The team also says that M2 is the "successor" to Mincer. Is the whole M2 roadway thing confirmed, or could M2 stand for "Mincer 2"? Badnik96 17:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a quote from the article -- M2 was originally named after the motorway in England that the team travelled along to reach the studio, which is why there was no "M1". I don't know about Mincer trying to qualify. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I found something here, Mincer did indeed fail to qualify for series 4. oops, forgot the link http://web.archive.org/web/20010304061827/http://www.m2robot.com/ Badnik96 17:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :If this is the case, I think we can assume that M2 is not the motorway, but is meant as a successor to Mincer. Also, investigating the Motorway hypothesis a little further, it seems illogical, considering the motorway is nowhere near where Robot Wars 4, 5, 6 or 7 was filmed, nor anywhere near where the team live. Matt Talk to me 17:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Where does the motorway theory come from? Is it mentioned at some point on the show? I've also looked into the M2 motorway, which is in Kent, so I don't think there would be any reason to join that motorway when travelling to the studio from Hampshire. I could be wrong though. Christophee (talk) 18:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It was mentioned in the semi-final defeat to Atomic. Having looked on SABRE it does seem that neither the M2 or A2 go near Totton or RAF Newton. Somewhat ironically though, to get there you can take the M1 and M3. snowdog140 19:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) When did Mincer have a drum? It says on the M2 site that Mincer's only weapon was brute force. Badnik96 18:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :It says on the website ‘‘the drum cutter failed to start’’. I must read it and remembered without realising. Madlooney 19:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Image I've uploaded a new image of M2, but I can't decide which I prefer. The new image is of higher quality, but the old image shows M2 with less damage, and also a nicer camera angle. The pics are below, left is the old, right is the new; Which do you guys prefer? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :No question for me, I prefer the one you've just uploaded. It is considerably less blurry, and is more close up, both of these making the robot's features more distinguished. It may be a little battle scarred, going into the semis, but it's hardly noticeable. I'd wait for more of a consensus before you act though. Datovidny (talk) 19:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No brainer for me, the second image is much clearer, and the only battle scars I can see are on the flipper, so that's a good sign. STORM II 20:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::The second one is much clearer, and the battle scars are not that evident. CrashBash (talk) 21:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with CrashBash. I think the scars on the flipper makes it look cooler, as it makes it look like it has been in many fights and come out of them successful. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the newer image is better. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Is this the Series 7 M2? I was about to add this image as the main header image but then I noticed the flipper design. Is this the Series 7 M2 or is it a different version because it's not the XT version so... could you help me out?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:29, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Nah I don't think so it lacks the Perspex on the wedge sides.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 18:39, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Which one do you think it is? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:43, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Whichever one it is, it's not a suitable one for the main image. I could only hazard a guess at Series 6-ish. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Could I buy the robot? You see, after watching Robot Wars, I always wanted to create a robot. Unfortunately, the idiots at ITV ruined chances of my creation. After 13 years, it is back along with my plan to defeat Razer. So, can I buy M2XT and test it in battle? Maybe rename it to remove any traces of Channel 5 and annoy ITV as well? Any suggestions, people? - William :There's so much wrong with this post, I can barely catch sight of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:39, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Because you're a little kid and also you're blocked, I don't expect an answer...but why are you mentioning ITV? They've never had anything to do with Robot Wars...CrashBash (talk) 19:43, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Adding Extreme 2 to Series Record Given that M2 applied to enter the New Blood Competition in Extreme 2, but recieved no reply from Mentorn, shouldn't "Extreme 2 - Not Selected" be added to their Series Record? I tried to do it myself, but I don't know how to edit the template to include the Extreme Series. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :You could convert the Series Record template into a Series Record EX one by adding EX after 'Series Record', and filling in the relevant details for Extreme. I've already done the necessary modifications to M2's Series Record on your behalf, but I hope you find this useful for future edits. VulcansHowl (talk) 18:44, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Featherweight in Series 7? I noticed while looking around the German Roboteers images that this image of a featherweight M2 in the pits appeared. I noticed it's just by Kitty and is having its batteries charged. Does this mean that the featherweight was meant to appear in the featherweight championship? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:43, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :I've sent Paul Cooper an email about this exciting discovery, and I will report back if I get a response. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] ::Just curious, it's been over a month, was there any success? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:24, April 13, 2019 (UTC)